Milkman
by Ahrk
Summary: Rude hadn’t meant to let it slip. Implied RenoxRufus.


Author's Notes:

I had originally posted this on y-gallery (still there, but I've hardly updated the darn thing, as you can tell from other updates elsewhere *cough* _) , and it originated from a discussion I had with a good friend while sitting in the cafeteria at my college a few years back. She loved the hell out of Reno, and listed off a few ideas she'd had for some sketches, and I had a small idea which turned into this. Watching endless amounts of Advent Children slowly put Reno in my good graces, with Rude along for the ride.

So without further ado, here's a small little ficlet that has no point except to make you grin when thinking about Reno. :3

.~.

**Milkman**

Written by Ahrk/Vixerz

.~.

Rude hadn't meant to let it slip.

He had become comfortable calling Reno by his nickname; anything to piss off the cocky redhead.

It was common knowledge that Reno did favors. Even as a Turk, he did dangerous favors, for the right price. But the favors Rude had in mind had no price; you just had to be in the right place at the right time with a horny baton-wielding assassin.

And recently, said baton-wielding assassin had been giving Rude some very poignant looks. Not that Rude didn't find Reno attractive; of course not, it was never that. Rude had a thing for Reno ever since they first met.

But he just didn't need that sort of attention from Reno. Rude just figured he was next on the list for the guy who 'loved to milk anything for all its' worth' inside the ShinRa building. Anything of that nature was considered lewd behavior, and earned you a pink slip and a one way trip to the slums.

Rufus had simply widened his eyes a slight fraction. "What was that, Rude?"

Rude felt Reno stiffen beside him, and he sweated behind his sunglasses. He could tell where that electrified baton was going to be shoved after the meeting was over.

"…Nothing, sir."

Rufus cocked his eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well," Tseng started, relieving the tension in the room a bit, "the Turks still have some work to do. Let's end this meeting for now, and continue the discussions at another time."

Rufus merely nodded, and stood. The black suits followed, working their way towards the door.

"Oh, and Reno?"

Reno stopped short in front of Rude, his ponytail twitching. Rude merely watched, not too keen on turning to face the President.

"I want you in my office in ten minutes."

Reno didn't say anything. He started walking again, and Rude blankly followed.

.~.

Rude glanced at the glass doors of the elevator. Reno had been in the Presidential office for almost forty-five minutes. Forty-five long minutes that Rude had milled about and worried through. What was going on up there? Was Reno getting punished?

The sharp ding of the incoming elevator had Rude jolting up and nearly running at the redhead. Reno sauntered out, clearly pleased with himself.

Reno blinked at him as he came running. "Been waiting long?" He gave a lopsided smirk. "Lonely without me, big guy?"

Rude rolled his eyes behind his glasses. It seemed Rufus wasn't about to fire Reno. It was against company policy to have sexual affairs with any co-workers, and Rude's little slip at the meeting should have cost Reno his job.

"Why didn't…?" Rude let the sentence hang in the air. Reno would know exactly what he was talking about. Being partners for so long, they could nearly read each others' minds. It was getting creepy the way he could tell when Reno was in the mood. That was how he had managed to steer clear of Reno's unabated libido.

Reno simply grinned, a wide, manic grin. "It seems my unofficial job has been recognized."

It was then Rude noticed the ruffled state of Reno's clothing. And the way Reno hadn't so much sauntered out of the elevator, but limped. And, if he hadn't had his sunglasses on, he would clearly be able to see the bite mark still glowing an angry red on Reno's neck.

"_It seems the scientists on the 67__th__ floor are hesitant about joining with the Turks to finish this assignment."_

"_Bet they're scared of our 'other' areas of expertise. Losers."_

"_ShinRa Milkman…"_

Rude simply pinched his nose under his glasses.

"Let's go."

Reno smiled, but said nothing.

.~.

:3 Hehe.


End file.
